One Twisted Interview
by Grogie13
Summary: What happens when you twist an interview with a spinning bottle, and fans daring the characters to do stupid things? Doc looks afraid, Susan's excited, Link's being a guy, Insecto's up for it, and Bob really has no idea what's going on. ON HIATUS
1. The Doomy Intro

Ria: For those who don't know, I'm Grogie13, the creator… author… whatever you want to call me. Heh.

Bob: Woah, wait, WHAT?! Are you sayin' you're like… two different people?! Oh my sweet mother of corn! When did this happen?! Has my whole life been a LIE?!

Ria: No, Bob, it's not that, Grogie13's just my other na—

Bob: WHO ARE YOU?!

Dr. Cockroach: -_looks annoyed_- Calm down, Bob, Ria's her real name, she's the same person, alright?

Link: So… what exactly are we doing here?

Susan: I think Ria said something about an interview… -_looks at Ria_- Is that what this is?

Ria: An interview… of sorts….

Dr. Cockroach: I have a feeling something horrible is about to happen. –_looks terrified for his life_-

Ria: What? No, not at all. Well, if the fangirls DO break through my ingenious defenses, it's okay, becau—

Link: Fangirls? Ha! They just can't get enough of me. –_flexes muscles_-

Dr. Cockroach: _Fangirls_? O-M-G, please, no….

Susan: Fangirls are okay, aren't they?

Bob: Pfft, yeah! –_storms up to Doc_- What's wrong with my Jell-O?

Ria: GUYS! We're getting off-topic here! And… Bob, -_stares at Jell-_O-your Jell-O girlfriend is now a giant pile of mold. And it's moving. Unnaturally. I think we've already inhaled the spores and we're going to die in twenty-four hours.

Dr. Cockroach: No, we won't. It's completely harmless.

Bob: What?! Of course she's harmless! –_goes off somewhere with the Jell-O, starts cooing it_- It's okay, honey, he's just stupid, okay? He's a jerk, I know. It's okay, it's okay, c'mere….

Ria: Oh, okay. BUT ANYWAY! It's an interview… with a twist. I'm not doing the interviewing.

Susan: Well, then who is?

Ria: -_sends a quick glance at Doc_- Erm…

Dr. Cockroach: Oh no… you—you're not _serious_, are you? Please tell me you're joking! –_throws himself at Ria's feet, grabbing her pant legs_- Not the fangirls! Or fanboys. Er, whichever. Not the fanchildren! Anything but that!

Ria: -_gives a sly grin_- Anything?

Dr. Cockroach: -gulps nervously- Er, forget I said anything. I don't get why I hang out with YOU, considering you're a fangirl yourself. -gets up-

Susan: Doc, I don't see why the fangirls and fanboys are such a big problem.

Ria: -_looks up at Susan_- Well, a lot of people think Bob is hilarious, and a lot of girls look up to you as a role model, Susan, but, ya see, the Doc here… has such a group of crazy fangirls… I'll finish that another time! Okay! Sheesh! –_grabs the Doc by the collar of his coat and shakes him roughly_- I'LL PUT UP STRONGER DEFENSES AROUND THE BUILDING BUT YOU GUYS WILL HAVE TO PLAY A CROSS BETWEEN SPIN THE BOTTLE AND TRUTH OR DARE! God!

Dr. Cockroach: -_is tearing up_- Wh-what?

Ria: Woops….

Link: A cross between Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare? That sounds like fun!

Susan: I'm up for it! –_smiling eagerly_-

Dr. Cockroach: -_about to sob, and then hears Susan_- Oh, er, yeah… fine, I'll go through with it.

Ria: -_so freaking happy, suddenly holds the Doc in a death hug_- OhmyGodthankssomuchyouhavenoideahowhappyyou'remakingthefans!

Link: -_pulls Ria away_- Dude, don't kill him.

Dr. Cockroach: -_gasps for air, choking a little_-

Susan: -_laughing_-

Ria: Heh, sorry. –_turns to readers_- So, listen, guys. Send in your questions for the characters, even if it doesn't look like they're here. I'll kidnap them. Somehow. Or. Something. I don't know! I'll make something up. –_grins_-

Susan: Even if it doesn't look like they're here? Does that mean Gallaxhar's coming, too? –_doesn't look too excited_-

Link: Uh, if he does, can I hurt him?

Ria: Actually, no, there will be no limb-breaking unless someone does something stupid, which means I'll be getting my butt kicked several times later. Oh well. And Gallaxhar _should_ be here… I know that stupid squid survived the explosion. I'm pretty sure he has a bunch of fangirls, too. I wouldn't be surprised. But the fangirls, or the fanboys, shouldn't be able to really get that close to you guys, unless for some special event. –_shrugs_- I dunno.

Susan: Ugh, okay. I guess I'll do this thing anyway. It sounds like fun!

Dr. Cockroach: -_looks terrified_- Whatever.

Bob: -_appears from nowhere, doesn't have his 'girlfriend'_- Uh-huh, yeah, yeah, totally, definitely man, I agree completely! I'm all for it!

Dr. Cockroach: -_looks at Bob, confused_- Do you even have any idea what we're talking about?

Bob: -_has a stupid grin on his face, nods vigorously_- Naw.

Ria: -_laughs_-

Link: I'm in. What about you, Insecto? –_rubs Insecto's belly_-

Insectosaurus: RAWR! –_starts kicking in response to the belly rubs_-

Link: He's cool!

Ria: YAY NOW WE CONTINUE! Send in your questions, guys, and, hehe, _dares_, no matter how outlandish they are.

Dr. Cockroach: Quick question.

Ria: -_groans, turns_- Whaaat?

Dr. Cockroach: How many chickens do we get?

Ria: -_blinks_- Considering who's asking for truth and daring you guys, unlimited chickens.

Dr. Cockroach: YES!

Scene **Scene **_**Scene **__Scene __Scene_ Scene **Scene **_**Scene**_

I know that Doc seems like such a worry-wart in this chapter, but that's how I think he'd react. And I'm debating on whether or not to have Doc and Susan develop a crush on each other in this… I mean, you can totally see it happened in the movie! Well, at least Doc did. I dunno. Send in your doomy reviews!

Oh, also, don't use the little stars for actions. Use the little dash button. -like this- And I'll go through and do everything else, it's just that the asteriks don't show up. Kay?


	2. Kisses and YoYos

Dr. C: Wait, so who's starting off the chapter, episode, thingamathinger?

Ria: I'm already writing. You got the first line. Yay for you!

Dr. C: Oh, wonderful. I suppose that the person who opens up the chapter—

Ria: Episode.

Dr. C: What! Ever! Whoever does the opening gets the first spin of the bottle, huh?

Ria: Actually, I was gonna do it, but great idea! -_chugs a bottle of orange soda and sets it on the table_- Here, we'll use that.

Dr. C: -_rolls eyes_- Okay. –_spins the bottle_-

Bottle: -_lands on Doc_-

Dr. C: What the…? Oh, forget it. You probably set it up. –_glares at Ria_-

Ria: Actually, no, I didn't, but that was pretty cool! Okay, truth or dare?

Dr. C: Truth.

Ria: -_makes a face_- Wimp. Our reviewer is That One Chick. Okay, yeah, real specific. Woo!

Dr. C: Oh, get on with it.

Ria: -_reads the question, nearly dies of laughter_- I ca-can't do this! Hang o-on!

_**That One Chick: **__hey doc! do u like susan?_

Dr. C: I—what—this question is—_what_?!

Ria: Just answer the question!

Link: -_snickers_- Yeah, the question is if you like her, not if you're in love with her.

Dr. C: -_nervous like heck_- Oh, hehe, of course, right! Erm, that'd be kind of awkward anyway, wouldn't it? –_looks awkwardly up at Susan briefly_- Erm, ye-yes. I like her. She's quite a good friend, I greatly enjoy her company. –_straightens out lab coat_-

Ria and Link: -_trying not to burst out laughing_-

Dr. C: -_mumbling under his breath_- Shut up, you two! –_speaking normally_- Okay, I guess I spin the bottle again. –_it points to him again_- No! I refuse! This bottle is rigged with something!

Ria: No, honestly, it's not. So, truth or dare.

Dr. C: Truth.

Ria: WIMP!

Dr. C: ALRIGHT FINE I PICK DARE! This game is stupid….

Susan: -_laughing_- It's okay, Doc, it's just a game. A dare can't be that bad, can it?

Ria: Oh, you'd be surprised.

Dr. C: What? Why? Why would we be surprised? Is the dare horrible?

Ria: Pfft, no.

_**That One Chick**_

_idk um dance wit me?_

Dr. C: Oh, well, that's not so bad. -_shrugs_- Can't hurt. -_dances with That One Chick_-

Link: Ugh, that was boring. I wanted someone, preferably Doc, to get embarrassed.

Ria: I know, right?! Okay, Doc, spin the bottle!

_Silence..._

Ria: He's not coming back for a while, is he?

Susan: Hmm, no, don't think so. He's dancing, so... -_shrugs_- he's having a lot of fun.

Ria: Darn. Guess I'm spinning the bottle. -_bottle points to the wall_- Huh?

Susan: Don't you guys hear that?

Link: Hear wh--Insecto? What is it, buddy?

Insecto: -_antennae twitch-_

Ria: Hey, I think I hear it, too. -_cups hand by ear to increase sound perception_-

Link: Yeah... uh, guys, I don't think that rumbling is normal.

Susan: Watch out! -_pushes everyone out of the way_-

The whole wall was blown apart as a giant space pod--escape pod, rather--crashed into it! The impact had caused the craft to let out a _lot_ of smoke. A part of the pod is blasted open, and out comes a giant, walking, coughing squid-thing. Oh wait, that's Gallaxhar!

Ria: -_looks up from behind table- _Oh, Gallaxhar. So nice of you to drop by. -_sarcastic, rolls eyes and stands up, begins cleaning up the rubble_-

Gallaxhar: -_returns the sarcasm_- I'm overjoyed to be here. What are we doing again?

Ria: Oh, it's simple really. Hey! The bottle pointed to you! That means... Squid-Man, truth or dare?!

Gallaxhar: What?! Squid-Man is such a stupid name!

Ria: Says the one who couldn't think of anything other than 'Clone! No, you! No, no--three back! Yes yo--no, the other one!'

Gallaxhar: Oh, shut up.

Ria: Answer the question! Truth or dare?

Gallaxhar: What is this?

Ria: -_staring intently_-

Gallaxhar: Stop... looking at me like that! You scary little flagnog. I choose dare, I don't know.

Ria: Okay, this one's from **_how do you spell anonimos_? **Oh, and it's spelled 'anonymous'. -_smile_-

_gimme one of dem guns you had your clones use!_

Gallaxhar: -_blinks_- Now why would I do that? Hey! -_Ria steals a gun and hands it to the reader_-

Ria: There ya go.

Link: Dude, these dares are so boring! -_pouts_-

Insecto: RAWR!

Link: Even Insecto agrees with me!

Ria: Yeah... these suck. Anyway, Gallaxhar, it's your turn to spin the bottle.

Gallaxhar: I really don't know what's going on here.

Ria: -_rolls eyes and groans_- We're playing a combination of spin the bottle and truth or dare.

Gallaxhar: Ohh, I know a game much similar, back before my home planet was destroyed. Okay. -_spins the bottle_-

Dr. C: Hey, I'm back.

Ria: HI!

Dr. C: Hellooo.

Susan: Welcome back, Doc, did you enjoy your dancing with That One Chick?

Dr. C: Yes, it was quite enjoyable. That One Chick is quite experienced in dance. I was impressed!

Link: Woo! I go!

Gallaxhar: Alright, Torture or Death?

Link: What?!

Gallaxhar: Isn't that what we--oh, stupid human games are so boring. Truth or dare?

Link: ...Give me a dare. Make it interesting.

Gallaxhar: No guarantee, but--OH HOLY MOTHER OF MARZEXRA! -_reads the dare and bursts out into hysterical laughter_- Thi-this is... not even close to stupid, this is HILARIOUS! This is from **_surfergurl_**

_I dare Link to give Dr. Cockroach a kiss!_

Everyone except Doc and Link start laughing really, really hard.

Link: You're kiddin', right?

Dr. C: Please, tell me you're joking.

Ria: Nope, it's the gospel truth. NOW DO IT! Link kiss Doc!

Gallaxhar: AHH! Human! That was my ear!

Ria: Sorry.

Susan: Link, it's okay, just do it... like on the cheek or something.

Ria: And hurry up with it before I make you lock lips.

Link: -_makes an uncomfortable noise_- Can't I use a chicken?

Gallaxhar: Oh, sure. BOC COC!

Ria: Boc boc, boc COC! Chickenn!

Link: ALright, fine! I'll do it!

Dr. C: -_facepalming, pulling at his antennae_-

Link: Ugh... -_hesitantly, reluctantly pecks Doc on the cheek_- Can I die now?

Dr. C: I'll gladly follow him.

Ria: Aww! So cute!

Gallaxhar: Sure, my pleasure. -_draws another gun_-

Ria, Susan: NO!

Ria tackles Gallaxhar to the floor.

Gallaxhar: Grah! Human, get off me!

Ria: No killing anyone!

Gallaxhar: Can I still do stuff to their legs?

Ria: Well, I gue--wait! No!

Gallaxhar: FINE! NEXT BOTTLE-SPIN!

Link: Could you guys keep quiet?! My sound receptors hurt.

Ria: Sorry, anger does that. Well, I yell all the time, but that can't be helped much.

Link: Whatever. -_spins the bottle, which points to Ria_-

Ria: Uh... okay? Er, no one asked or dared anything in a review.

Dr. C: Oh well, we'll make something up. Truth or dare?

Ria: Uh... do you have something in mind for either?

Dr. C: ...Just a truth question.

Ria: -_eyeroll_- Fine. Truth.

Dr. C: Is it true your name is pronounced with a long 'i' sound?

Ria: Yes. The first syllable of my name rhymes with 'tie'. It's rye-uh, not ree-uh. Wait, we're all talking here, so why do you need to a--

Dr. C: It wasn't your turn to ask a question, only mine. Spin the bottle.

Ria: -_glare and growl_- Whatever. Hmm, we seem to be saying that a lot lately. -_spins the bottle, which points to Bob_-

Link: Woah, I almost forgot Bob was here.

Ria: I know, me too.

Dr. C: I've never seen him so quiet! I'm so proud of him!

Susan: Hey, Bob, truth or dare?

Bob: -_staring intently at a wall_-

Susan: Uh, Bob? Hellooo? -_waves hand in his face_-

Bob: Hu--WHA?! Oh, sorry. I was in the middle of watching my show. What are we talkin' about?

Susan: -_giggles_- Bob, would you like to take a truth question, or take a dare?

Bob: Dare!

Susan: Okay, this is from **_MvA-Fan4Life_**

_Eat a balloon full of helium._

Bob: Man, that's so easy.

Ria: -_hands him a balloon that appeared from nowhere_-

Dr. C: Ria, where did you get that?

Ria: -_smiles at him contently, but doesn't answer_-

Bob: Oh, dude, it's yellow! Lemon's my favorite flavor! -_eats the balloon_- Ew, that tasted like pleather. -_balloon pops_- WOAH! Haha... -_voice gets higher_- That tickles! -_bubbles float up and pop once they reach his head, his voice now normal_- Haha, that was fun!

Ria: And amusing! Moving on. Bob, it's your turn to spin the bottle.

Bob: Okay. WHEE!

Link: Oh, great, my turn again.

Ria: Truth? -_sly grin_- or DARE?

Link: -_shudders_- Truth.

Ria: WIMP!

Link: You took a truth too!

Ria: Technically I'm not even supposed to be playing, and I took the truth because it was the only option I had!

Link: Doesn't change anything! Besides, you saw what happened last time I took a dare! I need time to recover from that!

Dr. C: As do I. AND QUIT YELLING! My antennae hurt so much!

Ria, Link, Gallaxhar: YOU'RE YELLING TOO!

Insecto: RAWR!

Susan: _**STOP!**_

Everyone: -_looks up meekly at Susan_-

Susan: Link chose truth, so just give him his question!

Ria: -_growls_- Fine. This is from _**MvA-Fan4Life** _again.

_What are your feelings for Insecto?_

Link: He's like a brother to me, really. We look out for each other, and he's my best friend. Sorry, Doc, you come in second.

Dr. C: Understandable.

Bob: Aww, that's nice. WAIT, WHAT AM I?!

Link: Dude, Bob, calm down, you're third. Susan's fourth.

Ria: Hey, what about me?

Link: -_glare_- I'd put Gallaxhar before you.

Gallaxhar, Bob, Dr. C: OHH! BURRRNN!

Ria: Take that back!

Link: No!

Ria: Yes!

Link: No!

Ria: GRAH! -_gets into a fist fight with Link_-

Dr. C: Hey, wait, Link! You need to--oh, I'll spin the bottle. Five or six more turns and we'll stop this.

The bottle points to Susan.

Dr. C: Heh, erm, truth or dare, Susan?

Susan: Hmm, truth.

Ria: -_from some other room_- WIMP!

Link: SHUT UP! -_a loud crash can be heard_-

Ria: Woops, there goes the defenses. Get off me, I need to fix them before the fangirls invade!

Dr. C: -_starting to get a little nervous_- I think these are all from **_MvA-Fan4Life_**

_What is the 'glob' that the facility gives you for breakfast_?

Susan: Uh.... I'm not really sure, to be honest. I don't need to eat anymore, really, since I absorbed the quantonium. It's just energy itself, so I don't need food.

Dr. C: Really? That's quite interesting! I wish there was some way to learn more about the quantonium.

Gallaxhar: -_makes a wierd snorting sound_-

Dr. C, Susan: Oh, shut up.

Susan gently taps the bottle with her finger to make it spin, and it points to Doc.

Dr. C: You know what? Dare.

Susan: Really?

Dr. C: Yes.

Susan: Okay. Hey, your dare's not that bad. **_MvA-Fan4Life_ **dares you to _dance to 'Cotton-Eyed Joe' in a hillbilly outfit_.

Dr. C: O...M...G. -_jaw drops_- A-Y-S?! Oh, why did I pick dare? Oh well, at least there's SOME fun in it.

Susan: Uh?

Ria: -_still in some other room_- Yes, Doc, she's serious! -_really loud explosion can be heard_- OW! Crap! ...Don't worry! Everything's okay!

Dr. C: -_rolls eyes at Ria_- Anyway. Give me one moment. Continue on with the other bottle spins while I get everything ready.

Gallaxhar: Er... okay? Spin the bottle, at least.

Dr. C: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. -_spins bottle and leaves the room_-

The bottle points to Gallaxhar.

Gallaxhar: Oh joy.

Susan: Okay, this is from **_how do you spell anonimos?_**

_...what ARE you?_

Gallaxhar: Good Marzexra, uhm -_actually going deep into thought_- How would I explain something like this to a human? I am related to a marine creature, which, in human terms, would be a squid. Very few of my race, or in this case, remaining army of clones, can still shoot ink. Now that we have such amazing technology, -_holds up a gun, along with another large assortment of weapons_- there's really no need for ink anymore. -_chuckles_- Before my home planet was destroyed, we called ourselves the Diwksornians. There's some other evolution and hybridization involved, but you're too inferior to understand a bit of it. Save for maybe him. -_points at Dr. C, who has returned_- Oh my flagnog, man, what are you wearing?!

Dr. C: -_with an _accent- Erm, a torn up shirt. Overalls. Enormous shoes.

Ria: SUCCESS! I GOT THE DEFENSES BACK UP! -_walks into room_- Why's Doc talking like a hill--Oh. Uh... wow. Is that a piece of hay or something in your mouth?

Dr. C: It's wheat.

Ria: Oh... okay.

Dr. C: Okay, now y'all gotta move, 'cause I need 'nuff room t'dance.

Everyone moves away. Music starts blaring super-loud from nowhere, catching everyone but Ria and Bob off guard.

_"If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe  
I'd been married long time ago"_

Doc starts dancing very oddly to Cotton-Eyed Joe, before something happens and it's given a techno beat and remixed.

Dr. C: Oh yeah! That's my style!

Ria: Mine too! -_starts dancing as well_-

Susan: Um. Okay? Gallaxhar, spin the bottle.

Gallaxhar: -_does so_-

Link: Oh, great. -_rolls eyes_- My turn again.

Gallaxhar: Mwahaha! Truth or dare?

Link: ...Truth.

Gallaxhar: Wuss.

Link: You too?!

Gallaxhar: Firstly, I say 'wuss', it's the smaller female that calls you all 'wimps'. Secondly, I do not yell it and hurt everyone's ears.

Ria: I'M NOT THAT LOUD!

Dr. C: Can you say that again without yelling?

Ria: -_glare_- Shut up.

Link: It's still my turn! What's my question.

Gallaxhar: This is from **_MvA-Alstars_**

_Does Link have a thing for Susan?_

Link: WHAT?! No! No! I admit, when she first came to the facility, I did have a little crush on her, but that's it. It's gone now.

Susan: Aw, I'm flattered.

Link: Heh. Besides, even if I DID like you like that... -_grins_- that'd ruin Doc's chances.

Dr. C: WHAT?!

Ria: Humph. And you guys say I'M too loud.

Dr. C: Because you are! And I do not have a thing for Susan! No! That's absurd, I wish you'd all shut up about that! She's an extraordinary person, especially considering the quantonium she absorbed. From what I've learned, it should have killed her.

Susan: Seriously?

Dr. C: Er, yes.

Susan: Wow. Feels... way different to have it now.

Dr. C: Sorry.

Susan: Oh, no, don't worry about it. It's fine, Doc.

Dr. C: You sure?

Susan: -_smiling_- Yeah, I'm sure.

Ria: -_giggling_-

Dr. C: -_facepalms_- I swear, Ria....

Ria: Did I say anything?! No! -_walks off, angry yet amused_-

Link: Uh... okay then. -_spins the bottle, which points to Bob_-

Bob: -_staring intently at the wall again_- You know, this show is so interesting. I have to agree with Blotch, the deformed squirrel is definitely guilty.

Link: ...What are you TALKING about?

Bob: Look! -_points to a part of the wall_- There's the deformed squirrel, and he's hiding something from Blotch over here! -_points to another part_- I think it has something to do with the frog's affair with the guy at the computer.

Link: -_blinks stupidly_- I don't ca--why did I even--never mind--forget it! Truth or dare?

Bob: Truth, I guess.

Link: Really.

Bob: Yeah. Judy says I need to calm down some more.

Link: ...Ju--never mind. Okay, this is from **_MvA-Fan4Life_**

_Is Jell-O really that pretty?_

Bob: What? Her name is JUDY! And of course she is, she's gorgeous--on the inside and outside. She's got beautiful color, and she's sweet, but outgoing, just like the tangy pineapple chunks she's got. -_cradles Judy_-

Ria: That would be the sweetest, cutest thing I've ever heard, if it weren't for the fact that Judy is Jell-O.

Link: Wierdo.

Susan: I agree with Ria.

Dr. C: It's still kind of...

Gallaxhar: Downright odd?

Dr. C: Yes. Cute, but... strange. Almost scary, considering he's talking to mold.

Ria: Okay, last turn. Spin, Bob.

Bob: Uh... okay. -_spins in a circle_-

Ria: No, Bob, I meant the bottle.

Bob: Oh! Haha! Sorry. -_spins the bottle-_

Dr. C: -_as the bottle is spinning_- Oh, I made this device for everyone, so Link doesn't have to translate what Insectosaurus says anymore. Here. -_hands everyone a tiny device that goes into the ear like a bluetooth headset_-

Ria: Wow, I feel so hi-tech with this, like I'm on Star Trek.

Dr. C: I love that show! Which edition is your favorite?

Ria: VOYAGER! I freakin' LOVE Star Trek Voyager!

Dr. C: Me too! Isn't Tuvok the best?

Ria: Actually, I like Doctor and Seven of Nine the best, but--

Insecto: Hey, it's my turn!

Ria, Dr. C: Oh, sorry.

Bob: Truth or dare?

Insecto: ......I'll take a dare.

Link: Woah, seriously, Insecto?

Insecto: It can't be that bad.

Bob: -_goes back to talking with Judy_-

Gallaxhar: Someone should give him a brain, or something to give him a longer attention span. Here, this is also from **_MvA-Fan4Life_**

_using your silk and Link, make a yo-yo and do the around the world trick._

Link: -_slaps a hand against his forehead_- Aw, great. First, I end up with total humiliation, now I get more embarrassment PLUS physical pai--WOAH!

Insecto: Sorry, I don't wanna chicken out.

Link: I thought you said it can't be that bad!

Insecto: ...I never said for anyone else. Hang on tight! Weeeeeeee!

Link: WOAH OH NO WWWOOOAAAHHH PUT ME DOWN I'M GONNA BE SICK AAAHHHHHH!

Ria: -_bursts out laughing and falls over_-

Gallaxhar: The fish-frog's pain is amusing.

Ria: Serves you right, Link!

Link: Oh! -_holds back the urge to puke_- Shut up!

Bob: Hey! That looks like fun. I WANT A TURN!

Ria: That was my EAR!

Bob: Please?

Ria: NOO! You did that so close to my ear--

Bob: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ria: FINE! Insecto!

Insectosaurus: On it. -_grabs Bob with snot_-

Bob: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	3. Singing SquidBananas and FanGirls

Sorry the update took so long. I've been away from home and have been around some computer-hogs. Even when I did get a chance to get on the compy, it wasn't for long. But, here's the next chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy. :]

* * *

Ria: Hello, and welcome to another segment of One Twisted Interview! I'm your host, Ria, and—

Dr. C: Host? As of last chapter, you're playing the game too.

Ria: So? Doesn't mean I can't also be the host.

Dr. C: Yes it does.

Ria: No it doesn't.

Dr. C: Yes, it does!

Ria: No, it doesn't!

Dr. C: Yes i—

Link: Guys?

Ria: Sorry, sorry. –_spins the bottle_-

Insecto: Geeze, is everyone gonna get into a fight?

Gallaxhar: Probably. That stupid female is getting on everybody's nerves.

Ria: I'M NOT STU—okay, I know I have my moments, but YOU'D BE SURPRISED!

Everyone but Bob and Insecto: YOU'RE YELLING AGAIN!

Ria: Grah! Sorry, I'm a loud person!

Link: Doesn't mean you can't learn to control it!

Ria: I have a very strong urge to throw something sharp, shiny, and deadly at you.

Link: What's stoppin' ya?

Dr. C: Hey, um…

Ria: The fact that you're way faster and taller than me.

Link: Haha!

Ria: -_loud growl, throws a shoe at Link_-

Dr. C: Guys?

Link: Ow! Hey!

Gallaxhar: You deserved that one.

Link: Fine, whatever.

Dr. C: Guys!

Link, Ria, Gallaxhar: WHAT?!

Dr. C: -_jumps_- It's my turn, sheesh. Calm down!

Ria: Right, sorry. Okay, truth or dare?

Dr. C: …Dare.

Ria: Seriously?

Dr. C: Yep.

Ria: Uh… okay. This is from _**MvA-Alstars**_

_Doc go out to see your Fangirls!_

Ria: -_looking shocked yet amused_-

Dr. C: -_meek voice_- what?

Gallaxhar: Oh, I want to see this!

Ria: Wait, Doc, you'll li—

Dr. C: -_faints_-

Ria: Uh…

Link: Geeze, how bad are his fangirls?

Ria: -_blinks_- Why are you asking me?

Gallaxhar: Perhaps because you ARE one?

Ria: Well, pfft, YEAH, but I'm not nearly as obsessive as the other fangirls. Well, most of them are okay, but there are a f-few… cra-crazy ones.

Susan: Ria, you okay?

Ria: Y-yeah, I'm fine. –_fingers twitch, and rubs a small scar on her arm_- When's he gonna wake up? –_points to Doc_-

Link: No idea. Hang on. –_gets close to Doc's antennae, just sits for a moment_-

Ria: You gonna do anything?

Link: HEY! YOU! CAN YA HEAR ME?!

Dr. C: -_wakes up_- OHMYGOD!

Link: -_laughing_- You gonna be okay, man?

Dr. C: -_groans and stands up wobbly_- Yeah, I'll be fine.

Ria: Doc?

Dr. C: Yes?

Ria: I've got a shield for you. Here. –_hands him a belt_-

Dr. C: -_examines _it- I press the buckle to activate said shield, there's this thing right here that puts up smoke in need of emergency, and… is this a paintball gun?

Ria: It hurts to get hit by a paintball at a short distance. And, notice how heavy it is.

Dr. C: Just perfect. Still scared, though.

Ria: Susan's gonna go out first, then you. Sorry, that's all we can do.

Dr. C: Right.

Susan: Okay, I'll whistle when I've got a good enough space for you. –_heads outside_-

Ria: -_suddenly starts laughing_-

Link: What's so funny? Doc's about to go out there and stare death in the face!

Ria: It's just… he's not using a chicken!

Dr. C: -_annoyed, but smirks anyway_- I'm sure you can figure out why. You won't shut up about it, anyway.

Ria: Er, the fact that your accent is amazing?

Link: Ugh. –_facepalms_-

Dr. C: -_blinks, laughs_- Sure, my accent is what makes me confident the fangirls will back off.

Susan whistles from outside the building.

Dr. C: Alright, here I go….

Ria: WAIT!

Dr. C: …What?

Ria: Spin the bottle?

Dr. C: -_eyeroll, spins the bottle_- Some fangirl YOU are… not even a word of advice. –_walks outside_-

Ria: Hehe, exactly.

Link: What?

Ria: I'm not like the other fangirls, which is why you guys are able to stay around me without getting kidnapped.

Link: True. Your turn, by the way.

Ria: Seriously? Oh, cool!

Gallaxhar: Tortu—argh, truth or dare?

Ria: Pfft, surprised you even ask that. Da—

Link: Wait! What if someone makes you do something stupid?

Ria: Isn't that a bit redundant? Da--

Gallaxhar: What if they dare you to kill yourself?

Ria: That's what the chickens are for. I sure as heck ain't gonna die before I graduate college! Dare!

Gallaxhar: …Fine. This is from _**MvA-Alstars **_again.

_Ria kiss Link!_

--This part has been cut out, because Ria seems to have one heck of a pottymouth. Susan came back in, Doc's still outside.—

Susan: Do you kiss your parents with that mouth?!

Ria: -_glares_- Yes, I sure do!

Gallaxhar: Oh, come on, just get it over with.

Insecto: Ria, it's not nearly as bad as it could be.

Ria: Well explain to me how it could be worse, then!

Insecto: Yell at me one more time and you'll be my next yo-yo. And at least you're not being dared to, like, make-out with him or anything.

Ria: …True.

Link: Y'know, you could always use a chicken. _Boc coc!_

Ria: -_storms up to Link_- I will not be made a fool of by using a chicken.

Bob: Testify!

Gallaxhar: If you two don't hurry up with it….

Ria: ­_-gives the evilest, most murderous glare to Gallaxhar_-

Gallaxhar: -_backs up_- I didn't know just how scary you humans can be….

Link: Come here, Ria, you know you love me.

Ria: I'm Doc's fangirl, here!

Susan: You know, Ria, you could just kiss him on the cheek?

Ria: I don't wanna do that either!

Insecto: You guys are taking too long. ­_–shoves Ria and Link together. They end up kissing... ON THE MOUTH-_

Gallaxhar: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Susan: -_giggling hard_-

Bob: Aww, Judy, look! Isn't that just precious?

Dr. C: -_walks back inside calmly_- Oh… have I interrupted something? ­_–on the verge of laughing himself_-

Ria: -_pulls away_- Ew! No! Okay, my dare's done with, who's going next?! –_spins the bottle_-

Dr. C: -_teasing_- Ria! I thought you were MY fangirl?

Ria: -_wiping mouth nonstop_- Ohh, be glad I am, Doc. Be glad I am_._

Dr. C: Is that a threat?

Link: -_laughing_- You girls just can't get enough of me. –_gets punched by Ria_- Ow!

Ria: You deserve that one too. Whose turn?

Susan: Mine.

Ria: Okay. Truth or dare?

Susan: Hmm, I think I'll take a dare.

Ria: Adventerous, are we? This is from-- -_hears the Doc laughing_- What?!

Dr. C: -_doubled over, hardly able to breathe_- You ended up kissing… haha! … someone who's over… who knows how many millennia old! And… -_laughs really hard_- not me!

Ria: -_mutters_- I feel so ashamed right now. Okay, Susan, this is from _**MvA-Fan4life**_

_be honest about your feelings for Dr.C_

Susan: ­_-goes a little pink_- Uh, he's—he's a great friend.

Insecto: The dare said to be honest about your feelings, not describe him.

Susan: Well, yeah, I think he's a great friend, and he's really sweet. And I know he's indestructible, like a cockroach, but every time something poses a danger to him, I can't help but feel like I should help him out of it.

Dr. C: Oh, Susan, I'm flattered! To be honest, I feel just as protective of you too.

Susan: Aw, thanks, Doc!

Ria: -_crying like an anime character_- That's… so…

Link: Shut it, you're ruining their moment.

Ria: -_lets out an odd whimper/squealing noise, trying to hold in a fangirly exclamation_-

Dr. C: -_sigh and facepalm_- Just let it out.

Ria: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!

Everyone else: -_annoyed groan_-

Susan: Okay, here we go. –_spins the bottle_-

Gallaxhar: Your one-eyed friend is still eerily quiet.

Insecto: Apparently the wall is very interesti—

Bob: NOOOOOOOO! –_begins sobbing heavily_- WHY MUST IT BEEEEEEEE?

Gallaxhar: Oh wonderful. My turn.

Dr. C: Uh… Bob? Is everything all right?

Bob: -_grabs Dr. C and weeps endlessly into his shoulder_- I knew it! I knew DS was hiding something about Frog's affair with CG from Blotch!

Dr. C: I'm not sure if that wall is a miracle or a curse….

Ria: Miraculous curse… or a cursed miracle. Whichever you want to use. –_shrugs_-

Susan: Yeah… Doc, you have fun with that. So, Gallaxhar, truth or dare?

Gallaxhar: Hmm…

Ria: I swear, if you say truth…

Gallaxhar: Oh, shut up, human! Dare!

Susan: Okay, this is from **_MvA-Fan4life_**

_arm wrestle with Link_

Gallaxhar: Okay, that's simple enough.

Link: Prepare to LOSE, alien!

Gallaxhar: Don't get too cocky, you filthy Earthling.

Ria: Ooh! Tense! Okay! Next turn!

Gallaxhar: -_already sitting at a table with Link_- Wait, you're not going to watch?

Ria: Uh, I won't. That was a boring dare!

Link: No it's not! Squid-Man here is gonna lose, horribly.

Gallaxhar: Will you stupid humans stop calling me Squid-Man? It's degrading!

Link and Ria: Be quiet, Squid-Man!

Ria: I say it's a boring dare, but if you guys want the attention that badly, then okay.

Gallaxhar: Don't call me Squid-Man!

Insecto: You guys are shouting again.

Dr. C: Is shouting going to be a regular occurence in each chapter? -_Bob is walking behind him, finally joining the group_-

Ria: Hmm, probably. I'm a very loud person, and I obviously don't get along well with Gallaxhar or Link.

Dr. C: -_snort_- Looks like you and him were getting along VERY well earlier.

Bob: That was adorable! Ria, when did you and Link start going out?

Ria: Shut up!

Link: -_strained voice_- Guys?

Dr. C: Oh, yes, the arm wrestling. Right.

Link: -_slowly winning_- I told... you... I'd... win!

Gallaxhar: -_now dominating Link_- Aha!

Link: N-noooooo! -_close to beating Gallaxhar_- Hehe, see... S-Squid-Man?

Gallaxhar: NO! -_loses_- D'aw!

Link: OH YEAH! I win!

Gallaxhar: Don't call me Squid-Man!

Insecto: Yaaaay!

Ria: Nice! High-five! -_high five's Link_-

Gallaxhar: I feel so ashamed. -_spins the bottle_-

Bob: YEAH MY TURN!

Gallaxhar: Truth or dare?

Bob: DARE!

Gallaxhar: This is from **_MvA-Fan4life_**

_give a sleeping bear a purple nurple_

Ria: Hey, isn't that from Total Drama Island?

Bob: I love that show.

Ria: Me too, I can never catch the second season, anymore. It seems there's always something calling me away from the TV.

Bob: Owen did that dare, didn't he?

Ria: Yeah! I'm surprised you can remember that!

Bob: Owen's the best.

Ria: You're only saying that because you have a lot in common with him. You will eat ANYTHING, and are never exactly aware of what's going on. I myself like Gwen.

Bob: That's because I'm like her!

Ria: No, Bob... I'm like Gwen, not you. ANYWAY! We need a sleeping bear.

Dr. C: Done. -_a room randomly pops up, lots of roaring can be heard from the inside_-

Ria: Uh... I'm not gonna ask how you did that. GO HAVE FUN, BOB!

Bob: WOOHOO! -_runs into room_-

Ria: The good thing is that I don't have to pay any medical bills. This thought makes me very, very happy.

Bob: -_from inside room_- Hey, little guy, can you--Oh, oh! Big guy! Okay.... Big guy, can you fall asleep for me? Yeah? Think you can do that? Shh, calm down... that's riiiiiiiiight... -_the bear's roaring ceases_-

Ria: Wow. Okay! Well, moving on. -_a sudden roar and splatter interrupts her- _Well, at least Bob's indestructible.

Dr. C: -_sarcastically_- You're SUCH a fangirl.

Ria: -_not paying attention_- Yeahsurewhatever. WEEEEEEEEE! -_spins the bottle_-

Susan: Yay, my turn!

Ria: Truth? Or DARE?

Susan: Truth.

Ria: This is from... **_MvA-Fan4life_** again. Jeeze, I love this guy's/girl's truths and dares.

Dr. C: Is that why their stuff gets mentioned a lot?

Ria: No, it's because (s)he puts up the most stuff. ANYWAY!

_was escaping Gallaxhar's first laser cage easy?_

Susan: Yeah, I suppose. The first few punches were just me throwing light punches, to see how much strength I needed. When I used everything I had, though, it was still a struggle to keep it open. -_spins bottle_- Hey, how do you think Bob's doing?

Ria: I dunno. When the chapter's done, I'll go get him.

Gallaxhar: My turn. How many more spins until the end of the chapter.

Ria: Three. When the third bottle-spin is being... spun... I'll fetch our good friend, Bicarbonate Ostelyzene Benzoate. I don't think I spelled that right.

Dr. C: You don't even know what those words mean.

Ria: Yes I do! Wait, no, I don't... I know what BICARBONATE means!

Dr. C: Oh really?

Ria: Means TWO carbon... or carbonate atoms.

Dr. C: Good for you.

Susan: Gallaxhar, truth or dare?

Gallaxhar: Dare.

Susan: Okay, this is from... O-oh my.... -_starts laughing_- This is from **_mva lovuh4evuh_**

_put on a banana suit and sing 'its peanut butter jelly time!'_

Gallaxhar: -_jaw drops_- Oh, the humiliation.

Link: You... COULD always use a chicken. BOC COC!

Ria: BOC COC! Hehe, karma's a b--

Link, Susan, Dr. C: HEY!

Susan: Keep it kid-friendly!

Ria: Okay, okay. Karma sucks, huh?

Gallaxhar: Indeed, it does. What is that song, anyway?

Ria: OH MY GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY! You've never heard 'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time'?!

Gallaxhar: Uh, no?

Dr. C: It's only one of the most popular things to ever hit the internet!

Ria: I know! Heck, I'll even be a back-up singer and dancer! I LOVE that song! I almost had it as a ringtone, once.

Gallaxhar: I'm scared now.

Ria: Here's the suit. -_suddenly holds up a banana suit_-

Dr. C: What in the name of...? Never mind. I should know not to ask that around you anymore.

Gallaxhar: I feel ashamed.

Ria: HERE! WATCH IT! WATCH IT NOW! -_has the video up_-

--Several minutes later--

Gallaxhar: This song will never get out of my head.... I hate you humans.

Ria: -_standing behind Gallaxhar_- You ready?

Gallaxhar: I guess. -_very unenthusiastic_-

The song starts.

Gallaxhar: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

Gallaxhar, Ria: Now where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at?

Ria: Now there he go! There he go! There he go! There he go!

Gallaxhar, Ria: DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! -_Doc joins in_- DO THE PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

Ria: Now break it down--and freeze! Break it down--and freeze!

Gallaxhar: Holy great FLAGNOG that song is annoying!

Ria: Hey!

Gallaxhar: At least I sang part! Now... how do I get out of this ridiculous suit?

Ria: Uh...

Gallaxhar: What?

Dr. C: -_trying and failing to stifle a laugh_-

Gallaxhar: Whaaaaaat?

Ria: You're kinda stuck in that for the rest of the day.

Gallaxhar: ...WHAT?!

Ria: I'm in the process of making a specific type of laser... the only thing that can cut through that fabric. It won't be done for another few minutes.

Gallaxhar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Great flagnogging mother of--

Susan, Ria, Dr. C: Keep it G-rated!

Gallaxhar: FINE!

Out of nowhere, the studio lets out an enormous groan, like a humpback whale. It shakes a little, and several screams--make that _thousands_ of screams--are heard from outside the building.

Dr. C, Ria: Oh no... -_gasp_- THE DEFENSES!

Insecto: Oh dear.

Link: I'm sure this place is fine. I mean, Ria's a lazy person, but she knows what can destroy what; the studio's okay.

Ria: Maybe... -_another tremor and groan from the building- _Oh sh--

Link: Then again, maybe not.

Dr. C: -_runs to the tech-room_-

Ria: No! Susan, get Doc out of here, the rest of you... go! I can take care of the fangirls on my own.

Dr. C: No, you need me with this!

Ria: You need to ge--_ -fangirl screams become louder_- Never mind! This place won't last much longer!

Fangirl 1: DOCTOR COOOOOCKROOOOOAAAAAACH! I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Gallaxhar: I can stand up to the terrifying fan-females.

Ria: No you can't!

The building shakes once more, and a loud crash is heard.

Bob: Dang, man, what's with all the racket?

Link: Come on, Bob, we need to get out of here!

Fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE IN THE STUUUUUUUUDIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ria, Dr. C: **_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

* * *

Oh no! The fangirls have broken through the defenses! Will the crew make it out in time? Will the fangirls take over the studio? Will the Doc make it out alive? Will Gallaxhar be stuck in the banana suit forever and eternity? Find out next time on _One Twisted Interview_!


	4. Monger Joins

_I know this chapter is super-short, like... waaaaaaaaaay shorter than the last two, but I figured you guys deserve an update since it's been such a long wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

Ria: I hate my life.

Dr. C: Why didn't we go to your house before?

Ria: Because if my mother sees a human-sized cockroach in her house, plus a lizard-man, plus a squid-

Gallaxhar: I am not a squid!

Ria: -with a fifty-foot-tall woman just outside, not to MENTION this... this... how tall is Insecto? Oh well!

Insecto: So... then... you have us here... why?

Ria: Because no one's home. So that means, once my parents or my sister gets back, you are all to LEAVE.

Gallaxhar: Whatever.

Ria: Okay, I spin the bottle. Weeee! _-spins it really, really hard_-

**_One Minute Later_**

Dr. C: How... hard did you spin it?

Ria: -_swearing_- Hard enough to give myself a bruise! The stupid thing started flying, then hit my freakin' arm!

Link: HAHA!

Ria: I will make that bottle hit your FACE if you don't shut up.

Gallaxhar: -_sarcastic_- GREAT. My turn.

Link: Kay. This is from **_MvA-Alstars_**

**_paint a pic. of ria._**

Ria: Hehe!

Gallaxhar: Why must I do this?

Link: 'Cause MvA-Alstars asked you to.

Gallaxhar: There. I did it.

Ria: Wow... you have wonderful artistic talent.

Dr. C: I know, right? Look at that shading.

Ria: I'm jealous! You can draw symmetrical eyes and I always have to cover it up with bangs or something!

Gallaxhar: I'm just that amazing. After all, _you're human_.

Ria: At least I'm not a squid-monkey-banana.

Gallaxhar: Ah, yes, that's right, YOU STILL NEED TO GET THIS SUIT OFF OF ME!

Ria: After you dissing the humans, I think not. Oh! Oh! I forgot! We have another victim--I MEAN... uh...

Dr. C: -_starts backing away_-

Ria: Well, General Monger will be joining us today, hurrah!

Dr. C: Lovely.

Link: Woo.

Susan: Aw, come on, guys, he's not that bad. He's kinda creepy sometimes, but he's somewhat cool.

Ria: I agree with Susan.

Insecto: He hasn't been a replacement for your mother for several decades now, has he, ladies?

Gallaxhar: The over-sized bug has a point. I somewhat pity you monsters now.

Dr. C: I'm used to it.

Ria: Ugh, you made me feel bad now!

Monger: -_blasts a hole through the front door_- Don't you start cryin' on me, now!

Ria: NOO! -_looks devastated_- My mom's gonna kill me....

Dr. C: Oh, don't fuss, I can fix it. Anyway, continue on with the game.

Link reaches up to spin the bottle.

Ria: No, don't do that. NEW TRADITION! Each time we get someone new, the next bottle-spin is automatically to point at them, HURRAH! -_points the bottle to Monger_-

Monger: Joy! What're we doin'? Spin the bottle? Pucker up, ladies.

Ria: EW! Eff to the no! It's truth or dare.

Monger: -_laughs_- I know, I wouldn't kiss myself neither. Okay, dare.

Ria: LOVELY! This man has guts! This is from **_MvA-Fan4Life_**

_say 'Ohrah!' at the end of every sentence for the rest of the day_

Monger: That's simple enough. Ohrah!

Link: Oh, boy, this is gonna get annoying.

Monger: Deal with it, wussy. Ohrah!

Ria: Own'd. Moving on! Monger, spin the bottle, please?

Monger: Yes, ma'am. Ohrah! -_spins the bottle_-

The phone starts ringing.

Ria: Oh no! Be quiet guys, please! -_picks it up_- Hello? -_eyes widen_- O-okay, yeah. Okie doke. Mm-hmm. Love you too. Bye. -_hangs up_- My parents are coming home! Gah! I hope the studio's done rebuilding itself! RUN!

Dr. C: But I just recovered running from the fangirls!


	5. Halloween Tricks and Treats

Monger: -_whistles in awe_- Your studio rebuilt that fast?

Ria: -_looking for the keys_- Yyyep.

Monger: Whadja use? I might need to use that for when Doc gets his toybox privileges back.

Ria: If I told you that I'd have to kill you. -_opens door_-

Dr. C: Oh, em, gee! This is... I... wow!

Susan: Oh my gosh! Ria, this is _amazing_!

Ria: Huh? Oh, yeah, the automatic Halloween decorations.

The studio looked far taller than it did before, but even if someone tried to guess how tall it was, the ceiling was hidden by an enormous chandelier, like the one in Phantom of the Opera. Its dusty, flickering candles sent off an eerie light in all directions. The door creaked as everyone walked in, and slammed shut behind them. Everything looked like it hadn't been touched in ten years, with at least a centimetre of dust on it. Cobwebs hung loosely from every corner, flowing gently on the current of a small draft somewhere in the studio. Ria swatted at random spiders coming down from the ceiling, as she hated spiders. No one but Ria was sure if they were hearing things or not, but behind every door, trapdoor, and even the walls, the party could have sworn they heard whispering.

Bob: -_staring around in awe_- I wish I had a cobweb!

Link: Dude... Ria... this is awesome!

Gallaxhar: Have you ever considered a future in interior design?

Ria: Thanks, Link, and, I've considered it, but paranormal investigation is where I'm heading, thanks.

Monger: -_coughs_-

Ria: Don't worry, Gallaxhar's the only one I'd strap to a table to dissect.

Gallaxhar: Hey!

Ria: I'm being honest! Okay, hm... -_cleans up floor in the main entrance hall_- Geeze, this place looks like The Haunted Mansion, I love it! Okay, spin the bottle, General!

Monger: Yes, ma'am!

The bottle somehow spun by itself. Ria was the only one without a surprised look on her face.

Susan: Ria, how did you do that? This is all too cool!

Ria: It takes great skill and talent for this kind of technology. Lots of it.

Dr. C: You mean magnetic skills? The bottle's now tin, and I don't think it's chance it's my turn now.

Monger: Oh, who cares? Everybody likes magic tricks!

Dr. C: I suppose you're right, General. Truth.

Monger: This is from **_MvA-Fan4life_**

**_what's your highest score on DDR, or does the machine break from it being too high_**

Dr. C: Well, it did break down once--

Ria: Three times!

Dr. C: I said I was sorry!

Ria: That's my Wii you messed up, thanks!

Dr. C: I fixed it, didn't I?

Susan: Guys! Doc, finish your turn.

Dr. C: Thank you, Susan. Okay, I broke Ria's Wii three times, but my name is the only one ever on the high score list.

Ria: ...Do they have the high score list on DDR?

Dr. C: No, but they should. Then the rest of the world would know how badly I own them at DDR.

Ria: -_dreamy sigh_- Yes, you do. Moving on!

Dr. C: -_flicks the top of the bottle_- I guess you're not that bad of a fangirl.

Ria: Of course not, only I could pull off a feat as amazing as that.

Bob: Yeah, my turn!

Susan: Wait, is it pointing at me or Bob?

Ria: Both of you!

Susan: But it's a--

Ria: It's a magic bottle, yes, yes, I am amazing. Susan, Bob, truth or dare?

Susan: Truth.

Bob: Dare!

Ria: Okay, Susan, this is from **_ShakaRaka_**

**_If you don't mind me asking, what made you fall for Derek in the first place?_**

Susan: Hmm, at first I thought he was pretty good-looking, and he had a wonderful job, and I thought he was sincere about everything he said about us being a team. But after I saw that he was such a jerkface, that whole facade faded away.

Dr. C: Good riddance.

Ria: -_tries not to say anything_- M-moving on. Bob, this is from **_MvA-Fan4life_**, man, I love the stuff he sends in.

**_define 'onomotopea'_**

Bob: Is that Latin for "I gotta go pee"?

Ria: -_bursts out laughing_-

Dr. C: I... sure, Bob, it's Latin for "I need to pee".

Bob: Haha! I KNEW it! I'm so smart!

Link: -_spins the bottle_- Come on, I wanna go home, please, I've spent long enough in the studio, and I'm not gonna stay the night here with the decorations like this.

Ria: What's the matter, fish-frog? Ya scared?

Link: Of the decorations? No, more creeped out than scared. Of YOU, however, I am terrified. You'd probably try to murder me in my sleep or something.

Ria: Hehe.

Gallaxhar: My turn!

Monger: I feel somewhat left out.

Susan: Aw, it's okay, Monger. Hey, Ria, you should make entire episodes dedicated to each character!

Ria: That... sounds like fun! Truth or dare, squid?

Gallaxhar: -_gives up_- Truth.

Ria: Okie doke. This is from **_Ded-nvr-lvng-vmpr_**

**_What would you do if you had to live in the Bananasuit for the rest of your life?_**

Gallaxhar: Die. Moving on. -_spins the bottle_- What? My turn again? Rrgh. Truth.

Ria: Wimp. This is from--

Gallaxhar: If you call any of us that one more time, I swear I'll--

Ria: Well, sor-ry if no one besides Bob and me are picking dares, sheesh. This is from **_ShakaRaka_**, and this one's hilarious.

**_Why does your computer have such a sultry voice? Are you just THAT lonely or what?_**

Gallaxhar: What?!

Ria: Hey, I thought somethin' was goin' on there, too, I mean... really... with that voice, she could work as a pho--

Everyone: KID-FRIENDLY!

Ria: Shutting up.

Dr. C: -_chuckling_- Well, Gallaxhar?

Gallaxhar: All the ships on my planet were programmed with that voice, okay?

Link: Suuure, suuuuure.

Gallaxhar: Okay, I admit, I miss being around people, but can you really blame me?

Susan: Uh, yeah, you kinda sorta destroyed your own planet.

Gallaxhar: Oh, that brings back good memories. -_smiles, wipes away a tear_- Okay, who goes now?

Ria: Let's give Monger a turn, then one more bottle-spin after that, then I have a surprise for you all.

Bob: A SURPRISE?!

Ria: Yep! For Halloween. -_smiles cutely_-

Monger: Okay, Ria?

Ria: Hmm?

Monger: Never smile like that again.

Dr. C: It's not right.

Gallaxhar: It's not.

Susan: I thought it was okay. It's not something I'm used to, but-

Insecto: I almost wet myself!

Ria: Woah... I almost forgot you were here... I'm sorry, Insecto!

Link: Just don't smile like that while we're around, kay? What'll it be, General?

Monger: Hmm, I'll take another dare.

Ria: Go General Monger!

Monger: Thank you, thank you.

Link: This is from **_Ded-nvr-lvng-vmpr_**

**_jump off Insecto's head without a parachute._**

Monger: Okay, whatever.

After several hours of trying and failing to get Monger all the way to the top of Insecto's head...

Monger: Woooo! Finally!

Dr. C: Indeed. Alright, I can calculate the perfect time for Insecto to reach his wing forward to catch you after yo--

Monger: GERONIMOOOOOOOOO!

Dr. C: Or not.

Insecto: -_slides wing forward, giving Monger a safe landing_-

Monger: That should be a ride at Disneyland or something!

Link: Can I take a dare right now?

Ria: Sure! Volunteers are always wanted! This is from **_MvA-Alstars_**

**_Throw Ria into a pool of ice water._**

Ria: You better use a chicken.

Link: I'm not scared of someone who'll soon be freezing their butt off.

Ria: I run cold, that won't do anything to me!

Dr. C: Really, she does, her hands are always abnormally cold.

Link: It'll still be fun. -_grabs Ria, holds a pressure point on her neck_-

Ria: Ow! Ow! Not fair!

Dr. C: Hang on, let me figure out how to work her little remote here...

Ria: Don't you dare!

Gallaxhar: Somehow I know this will be greatly amusing.

Dr. C: -_chuckling_- We'd like to thank you all for staying with us, even though the gaps between updates are bigger than the Grand Canyon. We hope today's episode was just as awesome as the previous ones, and have a Happy Halloween!

Everyone: Happy Halloween!

Link: -_throws Ria into the pool that appeared out of FanFic convenience_-

Ria: -_resurfaces, gasps for breath_- O-oh wow... I d-d-d-didn't know just how _c-c-c-c-cold_ it was gonna b-be! F-fine! N-no treat fo-for you-guys!

Susan: Too late, I already found it. -_tilts the chandelier up at the top, thousands of pounds of candy fall from it_- Here, readers! -_throws some candy_- That's for you.

Ria: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

T_T Happy frickin' Halloween. Do you guys hate me that much? I'm too amazing to be hated! Well, next chapter is gonna be entirely Monger's chapter, so send in WHATEVER! Questions, comments, magic spells to make him do whatever, dares, or even banana peels for him to slip on! That's an extra Halloween treat for ya! -_winks_-


End file.
